


Greed

by scandalsavage



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha!Ra's, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Forced Abortion, Forced Pregnancy, M/M, Omega!Jason, Omega!Tim, Past Rape/Non-con, Sexual Coercion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 18:44:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18104240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scandalsavage/pseuds/scandalsavage
Summary: Tim and Jason are two omegas in a healthy, committed relationship.Ra's and Roman think they need Alpha's, whether they want one or not.Ra's plays along until it suits him not to.(Please see the note for more info)





	Greed

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off a series of posts on [my Tumblr](https://scandalsavagefanfic.tumblr.com/). 
> 
> Basically, someone asked what I thought about JayTim if both were omegas. It escalated and ended up being taken to the next level by a follower going by Queen_Louise. Here are the links to the relevant posts if you're interested in the back story: [One](https://scandalsavagefanfic.tumblr.com/post/182694204009/what-is-your-opinion-on-jaytim-with-both-boys-as), [Two](https://scandalsavagefanfic.tumblr.com/post/182718358499/oh-boy-that-last-one-gave-me-ideastm-jason-and), [Three](https://scandalsavagefanfic.tumblr.com/post/182833538004/for-your-double-o-jaytim-tim-and-jason-nude-and), [Four](https://scandalsavagefanfic.tumblr.com/post/182833534994/for-all-of-his-anger-towards-tim-and-desire-to) (last two are Queen_Louise’s lovely stream-of-conscious fic which is how she phrased it and I Iike it).
> 
> This is a prompt for an alternate ending for that 'verse. I've kept this separate from the 200 Follower Celebration work because I think Queen_Louise and I are going to try to flesh the idea out and make it a thing and I want to be able to link them if/when that happens.
> 
> I think it stands alone just fine though, if you don't want to read the posts.

Ra’s is grateful that Roman is so careless. It’s going to make things so much easier when they’re finished.

He doesn’t seem concerned about leaving his seed all over the place, he’d removed a glove earlier to feel warm flesh against his palm when he started slapping his omega around, and now he has that bare hand braced against the wall while he knots the poor boy’s mouth.

Far too easy. With Ra’s’ own deliberate movements so that he doesn’t perspire, keeping his gloves on, careful to keep each drop of his own come trapped securely inside Timothy… there will be no evidence that he was ever here. Any trace left behind can easily be explained away with how often he interacts with both boys but what Roman is leaving behind will make it impossible to suspect anyone else.

The crime lord probably figures it doesn’t much matter. Jason will remember him and what he’s done, then the ferocious omega will go after him. Roman’s probably counting on it, with the deep, bloody bites he’s leaving all over the boy. It’s unlikely he’d be able to resist Roman’s commands in any meaningful way.

It’s almost a shame. Black Mask is a vicious sadist but he’s clever and adaptable. Their partnership in this endeavor has been wildly successful and a very smooth going for an altercation with the Bats.

But Ra’s al Ghul is going to get what he wants. Someone has to take the fall for that.

In the end, Roman Sionis is replaceable.

He waits until they’re in the transport, Black Mask’s helicopter hijacked by League assassins, then shoots the crime boss with a powerful tranquilizer. He’d have preferred to kill him. But he’ll need to assert his dominance over Roman, in front of Jason, in order to overpower the bites.

Ra’s sighs at the added inconvenience. He’d miscalculated Roman’s lust for the boy. Never expected him to bother with mating bites the way Ra’s had with Timothy.

The second team calls to check in. They’ve secured the omegas, wiped, stolen, or destroyed the security footage, and searched for any sign that Ra’s had been there, destroying anything they might have found.

He wastes no time when they return to the League’s headquarters. There’s only a day or two left of the omegas’ shared heat. He fights and kills Roman in front of both boys. It was laughably easy. The mobster wasn’t a fighter like Ra’s. Then, taking advantage of the heat haze, the wash of hormones telling an omega they want the most eligible Alpha mate, he claims Jason too, digging his teeth in deep, past how far Roman went. It’s the only way.

When both boys come out of their heat, collared and leashed to his giant bed, Ra’s explains their situation to them. The growls and threats and curses are to be expected. As is the snap of teeth when he gets too close. But it won’t stop him. They’ll fall in line soon.

Several weeks later, Ra’s is irritated when it’s Jason who ends up with child. He knows it’s not his.

The omega spends the next months severely distressed after Ra’s has the pregnancy terminated without the younger man’s consent. Timothy’s presence seems to comfort Jason but even with Tim there, the older boy is distant and unresponsive when Ra’s breeds him.

He ends up giving Jason some space and focusing his attention on Timothy. But he still allows the boys to spend most of their time together.

It may be that small courtesy that helps them to gradually accept their new place. It takes Jason nearly a year to come out of the deep depression of having his pup taken. And even then, Ra’s thinks that it is largely thanks to the fact that Timothy, the one Jason considers his mate, is now expecting and that has soothed away some of the pain.

Meanwhile, Batman tears apart Gotham, and then the world looking for Black Mask.

 

* * *

 

Jason shifts a little to get a better position and Tim smothers some giggles when his mate’s nose brushes lightly at his swollen belly.

“Hello little one,” Jason whispers, lips moving against the soft green fabric of the robs Tim wears, thumb rubbing little circles near Tim’s bellybutton, “Your mommy and I very excited to meet you, Jackie.”

“Jackie?” Tim smiles down at him, running his fingers through Jason’s hair and appreciating how he finally looks healthy again. For a long time after his—after Ra’s took his pup, Jason wouldn’t eat until Ra’s forced him (and later, when the Demon finally realized that was doing more harm than good, not unless Tim encouraged him), wouldn’t sleep until his body collapsed. He’d been pale and gaunt and… sad.

But now the sun from the balcony lights up cheeks full of color and Tim can see his mate in those turquoise eyes again instead of the emptiness that had been there for so long.

“I don’t know. Could be a cuted up nickname for Jack or short for Jacqueline or even just be Jackie.”

“Jack? Like my dad?”

Jason pauses, fingers twisting the fabric and letting go several times. “He tried to stop you from being Robin. If he’d succeeded you probably wouldn’t be here. Seems like an ok guy.”

“He was,” Tim hums, tightening the arm he has draped over Jason’s waist and twirling his black curls between his fingers, “I like it, Jay. It’s sweet.”

Jason sighs sadly. “It doesn’t matter,” he nuzzles his face into Tim’s belly, “Ra’s will call it whatever he wants.”

They sit in silence for a moment and Tim can’t help but glance toward the door. It’s locked from the outside. Their suite of rooms is expansive and luxurious and Ra’s allows them to stay together. But there are only two doors to stronghold beyond and they’re both well guarded, only opened on Ra’s’ orders.

“Jason?”

“Hm?”

Tim tugs on his hair gently and he comes up easily, careful to keep his hand on Tim’s stomach.

When Jason is looking at him Tim moves his hand from his hair to cup his face.

“This is _our_ baby. Whatever else has happened or will happen, _you_ are my mate. And I’m yours.”

He wants to add that any children _they_ have are theirs. But he’s hesitant to remind Jason that he’ll be expected to breed. Ra’s has already been making prodding comments about whether Tim thinks he’s ready. He doesn’t expect the older man will wait much longer. Especially as Tim gets further along and Ra’s will undoubtedly wish to see his other omega heavy with the evidence of his Alpha virility.

Jason gives him a small smile and rests his head on Tim’s shoulder.

“It’s thoughtful of you to try to protect me,” he says, breath puffing against Tim’s chin, “But I know it’s just a matter of time.”

Another short silence as they just sit, quietly taking comfort in each other. Then Jason speaks again.

“And I know they’ll be our kids, Tim. But they will also be his. And we’re not in Gotham. We’re not in the manor. This is the League of Assassins. We won’t get much say in anything. We won’t get to name them. We won’t get to argue over how best to raise them because we won’t be given a choice. They’re going to be raised like Damian. They won’t get childhoods. They’ll be molded into weapons.”

Tim swallows. He knows this. He’s been thinking about it a lot. He’s come up with the best plan he can think of. Even if he hasn’t completely given up hope that Bruce will save them or that Ra’s will let his guard down.

He’s wanted to talk to Jason about it, he deserves to know, to have a say. But again, Tim’s been reluctant to broach the subject with the state he’s been in.

Well. Jason brought it up.

“Now that you mention it,” he begins carefully, “I’ve had an idea that might get us some more control over that. But, in the incredibly unlikely event that Ra’s accepts… it’s still going to be a very big sacrifice from us.”

Jason blinks at him for a moment. Then they both start when they feel the baby kick.

“Tell me.”

 

* * *

 

Ra’s narrows his eyes.

They are being unusually subservient. Both boys are on their knees, gaze downcast in deference.

It’s a beautiful picture, especially since getting them to submit is still such a chore. His cock stirs but he doesn’t trust it for a moment.

“What is this?”

“A small preview of what we’re offering,” Timothy says, voice steady but pleasantly obsequious.

“Which is what, precisely?”

“For starters, we won’t fight you anymore, we’ll give you what you want,” Jason’s voice is less sure but Ra’s is a little surprised to even hear it at all. This is first time the older omega has spoken to him since he had Roman’s child aborted. 

“We’d like to make an arrangement,” Timothy finishes for his mate when Jason doesn’t continue. The sight of the boy kneeling, not meeting his eyes, belly swollen with his progeny, makes him want to throw them both on the bed and put a child in Jason as well. The idea of them carrying at the same time, willingly and eagerly giving into his whims… at the moment, it’s his most fervent desire.

“What kind of arrangement?”

They look at each other out of the corners of their eyes. Jason gives Timothy the tiniest of nods.

“We don’t want our children raised like Damian—“

“ _My_ children,” Ra’s corrects. They better come to understand this simple truth very quickly.

His statement earns him twin scowls of anger and their eyes flicker up to his and stay there.

“That’s the deal we’re asking for,” Tim says, much less servile this time, and Ra’s thinks it’s a small reminder that they’re acting against their instincts and their own wants to bring this to him. The least he can do is listen. “That they’d be _our_ children, all three of ours. We’d like to work out a balance between League training and letting them have childhoods.”

“Out of the question,” he’s disappointed in Timothy. The boy should know him better than this, be smarter than this. “My heir needs—“

“That’s the other part,” Jason interrupts quietly, eyes dropping again now that the attention is on him. Ra’s likes this meek look on bigger omega. “The kids get to choose for themselves, when they’re old enough, whether they want to stay with the League or make their own way. When one chooses to stay, the Lazarus Pits will give them all the time they need to learn what you would need them to learn, so there’s no need to make it their entire life from the jump. And we’d… we would…”

He falters again. Closes his eyes and takes a deep breath but stays silent.

“We’d stay with you,” Tim all but whispers, “For as long as it takes for one of _our_ children to agree to inherit your empire.”

Ra’s’ brows shoot up. He was certainly not expecting an offer like this.

“You would subject yourselves to this? You would willingly enter the Pit? Allow it to wash away age and illness to stay by my side until the terms are met?”

“Yes,” both boys mutter together.

“And if you’re allowed to have such an active role in their upbringing, you would undoubtedly encourage them to pursue alternate paths?”

They glance at each other again. “We… will try not to influence their decisions,” Timothy answers.

“Unless you do,” Jason adds, voice thick with conviction, “If you’re whispering in their ears then we will too.”

They’re thinking about their future children, not themselves, like all good omegas. That’s why they misunderstand.

He won’t mind if they try to nudge his offspring away from becoming his successor. A willing pupil is better than one forced after all and they’re correct about the Pits.

So they misjudge his motivation for asking. He he can wait for one of his future sons to agree. He’s in no hurry if they’re willing to sit at his feet, warm his bed, and bare his children. If these two beautiful prizes of omegas bow to his will and do his bidding, obey and serve as they were meant to, through possible centuries…

Ra’s closes the small distance between them, runs his fingers through Timothy’s hair before gently grasping Jason’s chin and tilting his face up.

He gives the boy a pleased hum when he keeps his gaze on the floor.

“Accepted,” he rumbles in that low Alpha register, making both boys shudder, “We can work out some details in the morning.”

He runs his thumb over Jason’s bottom lip. He can feel Timothy’s eyes on them, watching closely, untrusting and protective.

“In the meantime,” he pushes the digit into the omega’s mouth and smirks when he meets no resistance. Even if Jason’s eyes have squeezed shut and his breath has quickened, he seems determined to hold up the submissive part of the deal. “I believe it’s past time you resume your long neglected omega duties.”

Jason’s chest heaves up and down even more rapidly as Ra’s moves his hand from the boy’s mouth to his hair, grip firm but not unkind. The boy’s eyes remain shut tight.

Ra’s waits patiently for him to gather himself, certain the omega knows, and will give him, what he wants.

Finally Jason’s lids flutter open. He stares resolutely at the floor and wets his lips.

“Yes, Alpha,” he whispers, almost inaudibly.

He glances back to Timothy in time to catch him sigh in what seems like defeat but this is their deal and Ra’s has accepted it without alteration.

“Go sit at the head of the bed, Timothy,” Ra’s orders, “You’ll watch while you wait your turn.”

The boy swallows hard under Ra’s’ piercing stare and Jason stiffens under his hand.

“Yes, Alpha,” Tim mumbles and moves to obey.


End file.
